In electronic devices, such as industrial cameras, electronic components or the like provided inside casings generate heat, and it is necessary to appropriately dissipate the heat. For example, from the viewpoint of preventing degradation or breakdown of the electronic components or the like provided inside the casings, in some cases, a performance guarantee temperature corresponding to the upper limit temperature inside the casings may be determined. In addition, with regard to electronic devices that may be touched by hands of users, in some cases, the upper limit temperature of surfaces of casings may be determined from the viewpoint of preventing low temperature burn or the like.
Conventionally, in electronic devices, a performance guarantee temperature inside the casings and the upper limit temperature of the surfaces of the casings as described above have been maintained by minor design innovation. However, with improvement of performance and functions of the electronic devices, power consumption is increasing and the amount of heat generation is increasing.